1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a non-electronic air cleaner composed of a PSA (Pressure Sensitive Adhesive) Filter to trap any foreign air borne or operational contaminants or debris that may invade the interior or exterior of either an electronic or non-electronic devices by means of air circulation, vacuum, gravity, natural temperature convection or even the rotary effects of the internal machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All electronic devices are manufactured within some type of “clean room” it is the hope of all manufacturers that these electronic devices maintain this type of clean environment so that their devices will continue to perform to their optimum design specifications. However these devices come under attack by environmental contaminants the very minute they are taken out of their original packaging.
It is well known and undisputed that both air born contaminants and operational contaminants greatly reduce the life cycle of all electronic and non-electronic devices. This build up of dirt, dust, fibers, paper and other contaminants reduces air flow and impedes proper operation of both internal moving and electronic parts, causing said parts to overheat and or by reducing tolerances in the moving parts causing them to jam, stick, miss-feed and fail prematurely. These device failures cost both businesses and private owners alike, to lose millions of dollars each year when they attempt to recover or duplicate lost work. Ultimately if left unattended all devices will overheat or wear out and fail prematurely due to contamination. It has been the hope of many prior arts to maintain this “clean room” environment inside devices. Although there have been numerous innovated prior art attempts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,006 to Mr. Moran and U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,718 to the Davison's and many others, all without exception exhibit the same design disadvantage, that being when you attempt to place any type of air filter between the incoming air flow and a device, this will always result in the same problem, that being, if the filter material is not maintained with extreme diligence it will eventually clog because of these contaminants and block the factory designed air cooling circulation.
These prior arts also exhibit an extremely limited use by being designed to fit only a certain type and size of devices. Finally these prior arts make no attempt to eliminate internal contaminations, paper scrapes, toner dust, steel or plastic particles that are created by the device itself as it performs its normal or at times, abnormal operations.
Respectively, as in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,006 this air cleaner box will perform as described however it lacks in 5 very important areas that are corrected by the use of the PSA Filter.                1) Without the proper filter maintenance any device inside the box will fail due to the exterior filter becoming blocked resulting in a lack of cooling air flow inside the box.        2) The box is much larger then a small single piece of equipment, the box takes up a large amount of space and impedes normal direct access to any device placed inside.        3) In no fashion does this prior art attempt to or by virtue of its design eliminate any of the internal contaminants that are created by the device itself while it is performing its normal duties and operations.        4) The air cleaner box must utilize electricity to power the additional exterior fans.        5) This filter substrate is not recyclable        
Like wise and respectively, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,718 drive bay cover filter, will perform as described, however lacks its own set of 5 very important features that once again are corrected by the use of the PSA Filter.                1) Without the proper filter maintenance the bay cover filter on the computer will fail due to the exterior filter becoming blocked resulting in a lack of cooling air flow.        2) Cover filter is completely proprietary and must be redesigned, remanufactured for each different computer that will use it, the cover is no way universal by today's newer computer design standards        3) In no fashion does this prior art attempt to or by virtue of its design eliminate any of the internal contaminants that are created by the device itself while it is performing its normal duties and operations.        4) No attempt is made to filter any of the other air vent openings on the computer        5) This filter substrate is not recyclable        